Untold
by Blue68
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari ciuman tak disengaja./Obsesi berlebihan Guru Lee Donghae/Tao yang selalu menghilang saat Sehun terpojok/dan para manusia yang menjadi siswa baru membuat dunia Xi Sehun semakin berwarna./Yang pasti ini Kaihun Pair/Please RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin,Oh Sehun**

 **Yang lain menyusul.**

 **Desclaimer:**

 **Pure Milik saya,tapi Member EXO Milik Tuhan,SM-E dan orang tua mereka.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Zona Yaoi—Klik back kalau tidak suka.**

 **^_^\/iss(peace)**

 **Judul : Awal Mula**

Iris crimson dan madu saling menatap—ralat—mendelik seakan mata keduanya akan lepas dari tempatnya—sadar akan posisi mereka yang ekhem—cukup serius itu, keduanya saling mendorong dan melakukan gerakan seolah-olah sedang memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulut mereka dan berbarengan saling menuding dengan tak sopan dimasing-masing wajah mereka.

"SIALAN! Kau menciumku, _Cookies_ "

"BRENGSEK! Kau yang menciumku, _Cheese_ "

Dengan sigap siswa lainnya yang berada tepat disamping dua orang yang sebentar lagi akan—adu jotos—jika tidak dihentikan reflek menarik dua orang berbeda itu untuk saling berjauhan.

"sabar Jongin."bisik seseorang bermata bulat bening,suaranya melodius dengan ajaib membuat lelaki yang dipanggil Jongin mengganti raut iblisnya menjadi lebih tenang lalu melirik sipemilik suara melodius yang tingginya lebih pendek darinya"Mianhe, _Dio-Hyung_.Aku kelepasan mana sikembar sialan itu—gara-gara mereka ciu—ah sudahlah ayo pergi!"erang Jongin sambil menarik pemuda imut disampingnya untuk pergi meninggalkan medan perkara tadi.

Sedangkan pemuda lainnya bersurai pirang,dan berwajah datar memandang kepergian Jongin dengan dengusan jengkel lalu pergi begitu saja—diikuti oleh pemuda berwajah cantik dengan iris almond deer bening." _Hunnie_ ,sangat jarang melihatmu bisa berteriak dan berekspresi marah seperti itu."kata sipemilik mata rusa itu,sambil terkikik geli sedangkan _sipirang_ hanya memandang pemilik mata rusa itu dengan malas dan sedikit delikan"bagaimana aku tidak berteriak—di-dia me-me—aissh pokoknya itu."ujarnya gusar menuai keringat sebiji jagung disisi wajah pemilik mata rusa itu.

Bayangkan dia harus berciuman didepan umum,banyak saksi dengan lelaki pula,dia tekankan lagi **Lelaki** ,kawan. Hell,dia ingin mencukil mata para saksi itu satu-satu rasanya,sekaligus merobek bibir mereka yang malah bersorak ria melihat adegan tanpa sensor itu— _sigh_ ,benar-benar hari yang sial.

Ditambah Luhan yang malah woles-woles saja melihat adik kesayangannya disorakki begitu.

"mencium kau,begitu huh?"sahut si pemilik mata rusa atau pendeknya Xi Luhan dengan senyuman ganteng—uhuk **cantik** uhuk—isengnya dengan satu alis naik turun secara absurd,sukses menghentikan raut Sehun yang tadi datar jadi memberengut—mmh, **Imut**. Luhan,pemuda 2 tahun lebih tua dari Sehun hanya terkekeh geli.

Luhan merasa wajar kenapa Sehun memasang wajah dongkol,siapa juga yang tidak kaget dua orang musuh bebuyutan,tiba-tiba harus berciuman atau tepatnya hanya sebuah kecelakaan dan penyebabnya adalah sikembar _Rudolf_ orang asing yang bersekolah dikorea,anak-anak disini pun tahu kadar kejahilan 2 orang kembar itu.

"kalau kau mau marah jangan dengan si _Cookies_ tapi dengan 2 kembar Rudolf,semuanyakan berawal dari mereka ?"hasut Luhan,setuju-setuju saja jika 2 kembar itu yang diberi tonjokan gratis oleh Sehun maklum—dia punya dendam pribadi dengan 2 manusia jahil bin cunguk itu.

Sehun terhenti sejenak,lalu memicingkan matanya curiga pada Hyungnya yang secantik malaikat itu"Kau tidak bermaksud menggunakanku sebagai senjata balas dendamkan, _Hannie-ge_?"

Luhan sedikit berjengit lalu tertawa gugup"HAHA"dengan tawa tak lazim,ia lalu berkata"ti-tidak kok"jawabnya,seratus persen kebohongan asli. Tentu Sehun diam saja,memilih berjalan kembali tidak mau berlama-lama disisi Luhan,salah-salah dia malah melampiaskan rasa dongkolnya kepada Luhan yang tak bersalah sama sekali.

"Eh, _Hunnie_!.Kau mau kemana?"pekik Luhan saat Sehun berjalan cepat dan meninggalkannya sendirian dikoridor sepi ini.

"kau kekelas saja, _Hannie-ge_ aku ingin mendinginkan kepalaku yang terasa mau pecah!"Luhan menggeleng saja lalu berbalik pergi menuju kelas sesekali bibir ranumnya bersiul pelan dan berlari dengan langkah ceria,ciri khasnya.

 **# # #**

Kelas dilaboratorium adalah salah satu dari sekian tempat yang benar-benar ingin dihindari Xi Sehun—jika bisa—alasannya simple tempat ini berbau tak sedap dan seolah menghalau oksigen yang masuk kedalamnya membuat ia benar-benar tak nyaman dan lagi ia sedang tak ada mood untuk sekedar mencongkel atau menyobek perut kodok buduk yang kini berada digenggamannya,atau menggerus ahk—memotong,pokoknya gitu!

ia sungguh masih terpuruk akibat kejadian yang tak terduga tadi bahkan sangat sulit untuk menentuk makanan yang disebut tahu ini digerus atau dibelah-belah,ya ampun masalah sepele ini kenapa begitu sulit? Kim Jongin Sialan,mati kau mati'benaknya memaki si pemilik Nama Kim Jongin,sedangkan tangannya sibuk menusuk-nusuk Tahu hingga tak beraturan.

Rautnya pun bercampur antara seperti orang yang sedang sembelit maupun tidak bisa BAB selama seminggu tak ada bedanya,pokoknya ia sedang dilanda rasa jengkel yang berlebihan terlebih memori—menyedihkan tadi pagi yang baginya adalah mimpi buruk—makin menambah raut mukanya tak karuan dan hal itu tak lepas dari penglihatan sahabat karibnya,Huang Zitao.

Sumpah rasanya ia ingin mencicang wajah angkuh itu—matanya berkilat-kilat dan kali ini korbannya pun tetap sama yakni Tahu.

"Kau—"dan Tao pun tak kuasa untuk tidak simpati kepada dirinya"—baik-baik saja, _Hun_?"pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan nada tak yakin,si penanya pun ragu apakah Sehun baik-baik saja apalagi dari raut wajahnya sudah menunjukan ia dalam keadaan terburuk.

Terlalu malas untuk menjawab karena wajahnya sudah menjelaskan segalanya ia pun menjawab"hmm"dengan suara ambigu,membuat si penanya mengernyit tak mengerti.

"apa arti hm itu? Dasar aneh,kalau boleh bicara jujur wajahmu benar-benar tidak enak dilihat kau tau?"Tao menaikan satu alisnya sembari memasang senyum geli kala melihat apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya pada garam yang kebetulan untuk apa ada dimeja itu"dan lagi— _Hunnie sayang_?"Tao tersenyum semakin lebar menyadari kebodohan temannya "—kita praktek membedah isi perut Kodok—bukannya menggerus Tahu."Tao tak kuasa menahan tawanya akan kerjapan bodoh tapi lucu dari sahabatnya.

"WHAT?"ia tertunduk lesu,"—aku benar-benar tidak suka kelas biologi!"ujarnya semakin lesu.

Sumpah deh,kegiatan campur-mencampur kelas biologi benar-benar tidak Ia sukai,ia lebih memilih melakukan aktivitas fisik dari pada mengeluarkan kemampuan otaknya dan berkerja keras untuk mendapatkan nilai merepotkan. "Perhatikan langkahnya bukankah dimejamu sudah terdapat kertas yang berisi langkah-langkah nya?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah karena tidak ingin nilainya merosot lagi jadi ia menuruti perintah sahabatnya untuk mengikuti tutor didalam kertas yang tertempel disisi mengambil Seekor Kodok Buduk—yang setengah hidup karena dibius,Sehun meringis teler sekali kodok buduk itu.

"Sehun,pastikan nilaimu mendekati sempurna kali ini."Guru _Lee Donghae_ berwajah seganteng _pangeran_ tapi sejahat _Dementor_ doyan sekali menyiksa murid dan termasuk dirinya itu mengingatkan ia dengan nada muda yang menjadi salah satu faktor membuat dia benci sekali dengan kelas guru itu berada paling depan dan berada ditempat paling tinggi hingga seluruh kerjaan murid posisi siswa yang berada dibawah mirip seperti para pembokat,apalagi Sehun berada dibagian belakang . "Mejamu berantakan,ku kurangi 5 poin."imbuh Guru Lee Donghae dengan seringaian—keji Sehun berusaha untuk tidak melemparkan adonan—buburnya—Tahu yang tak bersalah tadi.

Seandainya saja guru itu seorang wanita berdada besar dengan body seindah lekuk gitar spanyol ia dengan senang hati mengikuti pelajaran sialan pada kenyataanya guru biologinya adalah seorang pria bertubuh atletis dengan tinggi 180 cm,berahang tegas dan masih muda.

Ia tidak mau mengakui pria itu memang tampan,dan tidak heran pria berusia 25 tahun itu memiliki banyak fans wanita disekolahan ini terlebih pria itu masih single.

Kalau saja pria itu tidak terus menganggu dan menganiaya dirinya dengan segala detensi— _absurd_ —dari pria bagaimana Dia harus berenang kedalam lautan dangkal dimusim dingin—dimana detensi yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk mengambil _rumput laut_ tersebut didalam lautan yang dingin,terlebih akibat berenang itu hampir saja dirinya menderita pneomia atau apalah itu jika pria itu terlambat sedikit saja tidak membawanya kerumah sakit—mungkin malam itu malam terakhirnya hidup didalam dunia _Fana_ ini.

Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak melemparkan tahu bubur—yang menjadi bekas pelampiasannya beberapa saat lalu .Antara sadar atau tidak ia memasuk cairan ditabungnya dengan cairan lainnya sembari matanya bergantian melihat lembaran penuntun itu dan hati-hati memasukan cairan terakhir,yang tertulis dengan tinta hitam dibagian paling akhir langkah-langkah tersebut.

Matanya membola,spontan ia melepaskan tabung itu dan terdengar suara pecahan kaca tabung yang berbenturan dengan dinginnya keramik lalu ia merasakan kepalanya pening dan hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah teriakan panik dari sahabatnya juga tatapan cemas berasal dari guru biologi tersebut.

.

.

.

"uukh..."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya,sekali—dia mengatupkan matanya saat cahaya matahari mengusik matanya,"apa aku berada disurga?"tanyanya Hiperbola dan terlalu mendramastir,padahal jelas-jelas hidung mancungnya mencium bau obat-obatan yang menusuk hidung,lalu dengusan penuh ejekan mengalihkan dirinya dan Iapun meringis jengkel"sepertinya aku berada dineraka.."ucapnya semakin ngawur ketika mendapati wajah guru angkuh—bin tebar pesona adalah wajah pertama yang ia lihat.

"sepertinya ramuan ajaibmu berhasil membuat otak dibalik tempurungmu bergeser, _Hunnie-chan_ ~"

Mendengar namanya ditambahi embel-embel menggelikan tersebut mampu membuat darahnya mendidih dan berusaha keras untuk tidak—menampar wajah guru sialan—yang sialnya berwajah tampan,Shit.

"hahaha,ku rasa otak andalah yang bergeser _,_ dan mata anda yang sudah tua itu perlu kacamata karena tidak bisa membedakan Laki-laki dan perempuan."balas Sehun tak kalah sinis,hatinya dilabuhi rasa dongkol—apalagi guru itu malah tersenyum iseng minta ditabok.

"aku tidak salah lihat,kok!"ujar guru itu tersenyum tipis—seringaian mungkin lebih tepat,kemudian guru itu menambahkan"—malahan _Hunnie-chan_ ~,mataku benar-benar rabun jika menganggap dirimu—"memotong perkataanya,merasa geli ketika menemukan ekspresi harap-harap cemas diwajah remaja didepannya,lalu ia melanjutkan perkataanya"—sebagai seorang lelaki!"dia berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa ketika wajah antusias itu berubah drastis—pucat pasi.

Ucapan yang terdengar santai dan sedikit dibumbui gelagat genit itu ditanggapi dengan reaksi berlebihan oleh Sehun,bahkan dia turun dan ranjang tidurnya—merapatkan diri ketembok terdekat,wajahnya mengkeruh dia bergidik ngeri"A-a-nda Gay?"

"tentu saja tidak.."jawab guru itu dengan nada bosan,dia melompati ranjang yang ditempati oleh Sehun beberapa saat lalu dan kini berjalan mendekat dengan amat pelan mendatangi Sehun yang berada dipojokan ruang.

Sehun mengelus dada dan tak lupa mengucapkan Hamdallah(?).

"tapi aku ini Sehun eem—Aaah,benar aku adalah Sehun fanatik,ohh tidak aku Gay hanya untukmu. _Anak muda~"_

Sehun terkesiap,ia semakin merapatkan diri kala guru itu berhasil memerangkap dirinya ditembok,padahal tubuh itu tak lebih tinggi darinya tapi Charisma Pria ini sangat kuat bahkan mampu menguncinya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mampu menelanjangi bajunya,diam-diam dia menyumpah Kemana Tao disaat dia membutuhkan anak itu—Sehun berjanji akan menendang bokong anak itu jika bertemu'batinnya sadis.

Sedangkan diseberang sana,Nama sang empu yang disebutkan mendadak bersin-bersin lalu terpeleset—y-yah ternyata Tao menginjak kulit pisang—eeuh,keinginanmu telah terkabur lebih dahulu Xi Sehun-Chukaee.

"Fans anda akan kecewa jika anda seorang Gay,sir?"kata Sehun berusaha memberanikan dirinya dan berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya yang bertalu-talu,dan bergidik ketika nafas guru itu menyapu permukaan lehernya."kau tau,setengah—no-no-no bahkan Fansku itu adalah kumpulan yang berubah haluan menjadi seorang Fujoshi,dear."

"Fu-fu-fu"

"Fujoshi." menggenapkan dengan menyeringai semakin lebar ketika wajah remaja didepannya memerah sempurna,How cute.

"De-de"

"Dear" menggenapkan lagi,deru nafasnya semakin merapat pada leher jenjang milik Sehun.

CKLEK!

BRAK!

Melihat siapa yang membuka pintu itu dengan bantingan _TAK ELIT_ —Spontan mata Sehun membola begitu juga dengan Donghae.

 **TBC**

*Sudut kamar Author*

Annyeong saya Newbie disini,Mianhe sedikit Wordsnya' tidak berharap banyak sudikah memberikan kritik/saran pada kotak .Tidak menerima Flame apalagi yang tak beralasan.

 _ITUPUN KALAU ADA YANG SUDI NGASIH REVIEW._ **^_^**

Gomawo = Last Note : Tidak ada yang membahagiakan selain 'Review'dari para Readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin,Oh Sehun**

 **Yang lain menyusul.**

 **Desclaimer:**

 **Pure Milik saya,tapi Member EXO Milik Tuhan,SM-E dan orang tua mereka.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Zona Yaoi—Klik back kalau tidak suka.**

 **^_^\/iss(peace)**

 **Judul : Demi Misi Hidup dan Mati,Mari Kita akur sebentar?**

Kim Jongin—pemuda sexy berkulit tan eksotis,ia tengah sibuk menyendiri saat ini.

Dibawah Pohon rindang dan paling besar dibandingkan pohon yang lainnya,ditempat paling tersembunyi dilingkungan sekolah bahkan Do Kyungsoo tak mengetahui tempat ini,walau pohon itu besar tetap saja dia kepanasan karena dedaunannya—rontok semua.

Untuk informasi saja, Ini masih Musim Gugur.

Wajahnya nampak pucat,tubuhnya mengigil seperti orang yang kedinginan padahal cuaca _sangat panas_ ,beberapa dedaunan menguning-kering menempel diatas kepalanya pun ia abaikan,sungguh dia seperti bocah tersudut yang terlupakan.

Miris—rupanya Efek insiden Ciuman tak disengaja itu masih membekas bagi Kim Jongin bahkan Lebih parah dibandingkan pihak Sehun.

"Xi Sehun—bedebah! Albino kampret!"umpat Jongin,matanya mendelik dengan tatapan kosong meski bibirnya tetap saja mengumpat.

Jongin masih terus mengumpat,dari ujung ke ujung pikirannya kacau balau membaur tak karuan dan berakhir buntu,hingga—

 _Geude Wolf Naega Wolf~Auuuuw_

Dering Telfon membuat tubuhnya melompat kaget"What the!Dio-hyung?"

Jongin mengangkat dan suara Kyungsoo menyapa pendengarannya.

 **['Kau dimana,Jongin-ah?']**

"Dimana saja—Hyung!"

Kyungsoo menukikan alisnya.

 **['jawab yang benar,Jongin-ah?']**

Jongin terkekeh"aku ada dihatimu—Hyung!"

Kyungsoo mendengus.

Kenapa jawaban Jongin ngelantur begitu,mendadak Kyungsoo khawatir kalau-kalau Jongin kerasukan syaiton— begitu Kyungsoo menggeleng mengenyahkan pikiran tak senonohnya.

 **['aku tidak menjamin besok kau masih bernyawa jika masih saja menggombali Dio,KAI!']** itu suara lain bukan suara Kyungsoo.

"ehehe,ada apa kau menghubungiku Dio-Hyung?"dan Jongin mencueki suara bass dan berisik itu yang baru saja mengancamnya.

Kyungsoo menyerah,karena Jongin tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya sekarang.

' **bisakah kau datang ke kamar Asrama kita mengambil kertas partitur yang ku buat tadi aku mengambilnya sekarang itu terlalu Kemampuanmu,bagaimana kau tidak keberatankan?'**

Disana Jongin tertawa merasa lucu"tentu saja itu tidak merepotkan,baiklah tunggu aku ! 5 menit pasti aku sampai!"dan sambunganpun terputus.

Menarik nafas sejenak lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan,Jongin memejamkan mata—berkonsentrasi—dia yakin kali ini Training _tidak manusiawi_ yang dilakukan Kyungsoo seminggu lalu pasti akan berhasil,dan tidak sia-sia pinggangnya sempat keseleo waktu itu.

'Teleport'gumam Jongin.

Singh~ sosoknya menghilang dalam sekejab.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Jongin melongo,kenapa bisa menubruk pintu hingga engselnya lepas ,sudahlah itu bisa diperbaiki,batinnya cuek namun mendadak Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak heboh,karena pintu asing itu telah lepas dari engselnya alhasil tubuhnya tidak menempel pada apapun maka yang terjadi selanjutnya—tubuh tingginya terjatuh kelantai dengan jidat mencium lantai keramik yang putih bersih terlebih dahulu.

Mendongakan kepalanya,kedua matanya membola,ini bukan kamar Asramanya tapi Ini Pintu UKS—Heck,kenapa bisa dia nyasar begini.

Ia mengabaikan denyut nyeri pada keningnya,melihat sesuatu—ekhem didepan sana buru-buru ia berdiri. Lalu membungkuk-bungkuk ala Jepang bukan berniat untuk melakukan _sopan santun_ tetapi—well,pinggangnya yang sudah _sembuh_ kini _kambuh_ lagi,kawan.

"sial-sial-sial?"umpatnya penuh minat,dengan susah payah dia memegangi pinggangnya yang kembali nyeri lalu menegakan tubuhnya,matanya memicing tajam"heh! Cheesy boy dan anda Guru Mesum! Kalau mau berbuat senonoh di Hotel sana, jangan di sini—"

 _Kretek!_ Terdengar suara tulang yang bergeser dari tempatnya.

Jongin memekik.

"pfft.."ini suara tawa tertahan dari dua manusia—Sehun dan Donghae.

"apanya yang LUCU,HAH!"bentak Jongin keras,tapi wajahnya memerah malu."albino kampret,Guru mesum!"ejek Jongin,membentak kurang ajar masa bodoh pada Lee Donghae yang pada kenyataanya seorang manusia berstatus Guru disekolahannya.

"HEH!"Sehun berseru.

"Kau dari Asrama Biru kan,karena aku berstatus Ketua Asrama Merah aku berhak bukan mengambil 50 poin dari Asramamu?"balas Guru Donghae santai dengan senyuman tampannya yang memukau—eungh mengerikan menurut kanannya mengambil Buku kecil dari saku celana dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

Jongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan Sehun tertawa keras."HAHAHA,mampus KAU COOKIES MAN!"

"Diam Kau,CHEESE BOY!"

Guru Donghae berkata lagi"ku kurang 5 poin untuk nilaimu karena sudah membentak _Hunnie-chan_ ~"

"APA?"

"Kenapa kau berteriak juga, _Hunnie-chan~"_

Sehun bergidik dia mengambil 5 langkah menjauh dari Guru Donghae,Donghae mengikuti langkah Sehun dan Sehun memundurkan langkahnya lagi"aku bersumpah,Sir—"Sehun melompat saat Guru Donghae hendak menangkap lengan kanannya"—Besok kau akan menemukan Ikan peliharaanmu si Mokpo itu tinggal tulangnya saja"dan menghela nafas lega ketika Guru Donghae mendadak mematung.

"uukh—kejamnya,wajahmu manis tapi bibirmu pedas sekali. _Hunnie-chan~"_ sindir Guru Donghae,dia menuliskan sesuatu lagi di buku kecilnya"ku kurangi lagi pointmu, karena gara-gara kau Hunnie-chan berbicara tidak baik"

"KOK BEGITU?"seru Jongin tak terima,nilai hariannya itu sudah minus-minusnya kalau diambil terus apa yang tersisa, ia membatin mendelik tak percaya,Guru Donghae—sebegitu terobsesikah akan dirinya.

Suara Bel Pun berbunyi,"bersyukurlah, . Bel masuk berbunyi kalau tidak ku sodomi kau!"

Jongin mencibir dalam hati,Sehun semakin bergetar sama-sama menghela nafas lega ketika Guru Donghae menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Crimson dan Manik madu bertubrukan saling berkedip bersamaan,"apa lihat-lihat minta ku colok matamu."

"Siapa yang li—"perkataan Jongin terhenti saat mendengar ocehan Sehun membuatnya merasa dejavu—aaakh benar juga, itukan awal dari semuanya.

Arus berbalik—kini Jongin tengah bernostalgia 4 jam yang lalu.

 **Flashback On**

 **Jongin memandang nyalang pada pemuda yang punya tinggi sejajar dengannya.**

 **Kemeja dan Blazer Merahnya basah kuyup kena tumpahan Kuah Ramen,yang tadinya ditenteng oleh Sehun namun insiden tak diinginkan yaitu sebuah tabrakan terjadi begitu Sehun tak beda jauh,Blazer Biru Sehun sama basah dengan milliknya.**

 **Dadanya naik turun wajahnya memerah,Marah.**

 **Tapi,dia mendapat satu bogem mentah didepan orang banyak—fansclubnya pula,lalu tubuhnya kini beraroma Pure Kuah Ramen yang berlemak dimana-mana itu.**

 **Didepan umum,shit Masa bodoh .Dewan guru bahkan hampir angkat tangan karena mereka ketika bertengkar bisa dibilang punya didunia sendiri.**

 **Bahkan Dewan Guru sempat mengibaratkan,mereka berdua—Bagaikan 2 serigala betina dan jantan yang terus berkelahi.**

 **Dan Bagi para penonton alias para murid—kedua manusia itu adalah hal terlangka yang wajib ditonton disetiap detik keduanya mengingat itu Jongin merasakan kepalanya memanas—mengepul karena emosi.**

 **Setelah sedikit melamun dan bernostalgia sejenak, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk Melayangkan satu tendangan tidak membuat—cowok—ini mati hanya pingsan saja.**

 **SREEET!**

 **BUUGH!**

 **melesat,Sehun bisa menangkap tendangannya dan bahkan bisa memperkirakan kemana tendangannya sedikit bergetar hanya sedetik saat pemuda itu menyeringai licik sekaligus tersenyum mencemooh,benar-benar berniat ingin bermusuhan dengannya.**

 **BUAAAGH!**

 **BRUUAK!**

 **Damn,Lihatlah sekali lagi dia lengah dan menubruk beberapa kursi kantin yang berada merintih kesakitan,pinggul dan bongkongnya bukan main sakitnya Sehun ini benar-benar gila menendangnya dan kekuatannya tidak tanggung-tanggung pula.**

 **Jongin yang biasanya tidak lemah kok,salahkan pinggang dan kakinya yang ternyata nyeri-nyeri karena training ground yang dilakukannya sehari yang lalu bersama—Hyungnya Do Kyungsoo acuh tak acuh malahan Hyung-nya itu lagi sibuk dengan pacar tercintanya—Exaclty,pacarnya adalah Gadget.**

 **Kali ini matanya semakin nyalang,sorot matanya semakin yang tahu diri dan sadar akan situasi mengambil jarak 10 langkah merapatkah ke dinding antara takut dan ingin menonton kelanjutan acara action yang dilakukan dadakan oleh 2 biang onar yang mendadak jadi selebritis selama sebulan.**

" **Bagaimana tendanganku,dude! Feeling better,wanna again!"Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang berusaha berdiri didepan sana,ia cekikikan merasa puas melihat wajah-yang sebulan ini menjadi musuh dadakannya tengah meringis kesakitan, ekspresi wajah—itu adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya. Berniat sekali mengibarkan bendera permusuhan selama entah 2 atau tiga tahun kedepan,Who knows?**

 **Yang pasti dia merasa hidup dan bernafas lega ketika tangannya berhasil menonjok wajah angkuh itu.**

 **Tak berada jauh dari tempat Jongin berdiri,ada dua berwajah kembar ganteng berambut pelangi yang lagi menghela nafas bosan,duo kembar bermarga Rudolf itu lebih memilih duduk dikursi yang berdiri dengan apik memandang malas saat kejadian selanjutnya yang pastilah sahabatnya yang bernama Jongin itu pasti aka—**

" **KURANG AJAR!"berteriak murka,wajah Jongin kini sudah semerah tomat busuk yang begitulah.**

 **Ia melempar segala jenis benda yang ada dimeja kantin dari kecap botol,saos,tisu bahkan tempat tusuk gigi dan dia semakin mendelik kesal lemparannya meleset dan berserakan dilantai beruntung murid lain sudah menjaga jarak jika tidak pastilah benda-benda itu akan mampir dikepala yang salah.**

 **Kyungsoo Shock bukan main ketika melihat Jongin yang bertarung dengan Mode tak keren,ckck entah kenapa Kyungsoo ingin mengubur diri saja.**

" **BERHENTI BERTERIAK,DAN JANGAN MAIN LEMPAR DONK!"salah seorang Cowok kembar si pemilik rambut warna-warni berteriak jengkel,pasalnya rambut dia yang sudah berwarna sedemikian rupa malah ditambah dengan warna kecap,ckck rambut dikepalanya itu sudah warna-warni dia tidak butuh warna lainnya.**

" **memangnya aku peduli! Kau tidak lihat! Seris ! KAU TIDAK LIHAT,HAH! DIA—"Jongin berteriak tetapi terhenti saat seorang pria berusia 30 tahunan berdiri didepannya,wajah dan ekspresi itu sangat ia berjengit saat menemukan Sehun si Gila tadi sudah berdiri disampingnya,memangnya dia selengah itu sampai tidak menyadari kesadaran dua orang ini.**

" **. !KELUAR!"**

 **Hmmh—Dewan Guru,Angkat tangan.**

 **Dan—pemilik kantinpun bertindak(daebakk Ahjussi).**

 **GLUK!**

 **Ke-enam(Sehun,Jongin,Luhan,Kyungsoo,dan Kembar Rudolf) orang itu serempak meneguk ludah bersamaan,bahkan mengangguk kompak lalu berbarengan keluar menuju pintu kantin meninggalkan segala kekacauan yang mereka buat,mereka memang BIANG ONAR tapi mereka masih menaruh HORMAT kepada yang LEBIH murid yang merasa iba membantu pemilik kantin tersebut,padahal hanya 2 orang tapi kekacauannya seperti dilakukan oleh satu RT—mengerikan.**

 **# # #**

" **kau itu,apa-apaan! Seris ! KAU SADAR TIDAK, SI MONSTER ITU MENANTANGKU!"adu Jongin dikoridor sekali lagi,sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah disampingnya,mau tak mau niat Sehun yang ingin marah malah berubah menjadi ingin tertawa kencang,jarang-jarang melihat ekspresi cowok itu selain muka lempeng dan menyebalkan. Sehun membatin tidak sadar diri padahal diapun tak jauh beda membuat orang lain memberi julukan untuknya sebagai 'cowok menyebalkan nomor 2',siapa nomor 1-nya,sudah pasti itu Jongin dong.**

 **Seris yang sejak tadi berjalan tenang hanya balas memandang tak niat kepada sahabatnya yang lagi-lagi kini sedang melemparkan tatapan tajam pada cowok berkulit putih kelebihan dosis itu—Sehun.**

" **apa lihat-lihat!"Sehun memulai pertengkaran lagi,dan sukses menarik perhatian siswa-siswi yang sejak tadi berusaha mencueki keberadaan keduanya"minta ku colok matamu!"sambung Sehun judes,Jongin mendengus jengkel,dia kadang heran sendiri apa Sehun tidak capek bertengkar terus dengannya?**

" **berisik,kau Cheese FERRET!"pada akhirnya dia membalas,tak kalah judes.**

" **KULIT KARAMEL!"Sehun masih membalas lagi.**

" **RAMBUT PITAK!"dan begitu juga dengan Jongin,pada dasarnya kedua manusia ini memang mempunyai tempurung KEPALA SEKERAS batu jadi mau bagaimanapun tidak akan ada yang sudi mengalah,Kecuali orang lain yang memisahkan keduanya,contohnya pemilik kantin tadi.**

 **Senyum iseng dan mencurigakan tersemat dibibir Seris,dia membisikan sesuatu kepada sodara kembarnya Gibran yang anteng-anteng saja sejak tadi,mendengar apa yang dibisikan Seris mendadak wajah kalem Gibran berubah menjadi seringaian mencurigakan,Gibran mengangguk dan menyiapkan diri berdiri dibelakang Xi Sehun sedangkan Seris sendiri sudah bersiap dibelakang tubuh Jongin.**

 **Keduanya terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan kelakukan mencurigakan si Kembar dan Luhan tak menyadari hal itu karena dua-duanya sama-sama sibuk dengan pacar mereka—Gadget.**

" **kau bilang kepalaku PITAK ! Daripada KAU RA—"**

 _ **Shut!**_

 **CHU~**

 **KYAAAAAAAAA! Dan teriakan para gadis yang mengidolakan Jongin sekaligus Sehun tengah berkoar tak terima bahkan ada yang pingsan saking terkejutnya.**

 **Tetapi tak sedikit juga yang mengabadikan ciuman itu,ada yang bersiul-siul genit,ada yang berteriak—Yadong-yadong sekarang—Jongin berusaha untuk tidak menyumpal mulut siapapun pintu dengan kaos kaki baunya.**

 **Dua kembar Rudolf itu terbahak-bahak,sebelum semua terlambat mereka berdua yang masih sayang nyawa tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung melesat pergi—dan itupun berhasil.**

 **Jadi begini kalau di Replay, Seris tadi hanya menoyor bagian kepala sisi belakang milik Jongin lalu Gibran kedapatan menoyor kepala Sehun,dengan kekuatan tak main-main alhasil ciuman yang tak diharapkan itu terjadi, dan 2 korban itu kini tengah saling menunjuk dengan wajah membiru sekaligus merah,nyaris muntah.**

 **Flasback Off.**

"Heh! Cookies Man?"

Lamunan Jongin buyar saat itu ketika telinganya mendengar suara yang tak asing bagi telinganya.

"berhenti mema—"untuk kesekian kalinya,ucapan Jongin terpotong lagi kali ini bukan dirinya sendiri namun karena suara orang lain.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini,dan SIAPA YANG MENGGUNAKAN SHIELD ? Jawab!"

Bertemu muka dengan Guru Kyuhyun adalah kesalahan besar.

Dan untuk pertama kali setelah 2 tahun terus-terus saling mengibarkan bendera perang.

Jongin dan Sehun,kini saling memandang seakan memakai Telepati,keduanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"heh,Cheese Boy?"

"cih! Baiklah,demi Misi Hidup dan kita Aku Sebentar?"

Wooooosh—Sehun menggunakan SHIELD BERWUJUD ANGINNYA ,Lalu keduanya berpegangan tangan.

Singh~ menghilang dari pandangan Guru Kyuhyun yang kini sedang mencak-mencak tak karuan.

"kalau kalian ku temukan, lihat saja!"ancam Guru Kyuhyun benar-benar serius, sedetik kemudian"apa yang ku lakukan?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri,lalu beranjak pergi dari situ.

TBC Or Completed? Readers.

Jeng-jeng-jeng.

A/N :

Ada penjelasan singkat, Sekolah ini berAsrama dan dibedakan menjadi Asrama Merah dan Asrama biru murid-muridnya berisi para pengguna **Shield**. **Shield** di sini sebutan bagi mereka yang memiliki kelebihan ,jadi jangan heran kalau seandainya menemukan bagian-bagian aneh dan diluar nalar.

SHIELD ITU TERDIRI DARI :

Wind Shield

Fire Shield

Air Shield,dan sebagainya nanti muncul seiring bertambahnya Chapter.

Fanfict ini gak begitu serius,dibawa santai aja yang penting bisa menghibur para Readers dibawa enjoyed yeth. Emotikon smile.

Untuk masalah Shield sendiri sudah pasti—ke 12 PANGERAN kita, kemampuannya sama seperti di MV Mama.

Awal mula dari semuanya dimulai,dan EXO .

Well, masalah moment-moment Kaihun belum banyak .Kan baru 2 Chapter hehe,sabar aja.

Disini Sehun dan Kai masih musuhan ,walau yeah ada ekhem moment keselip diakhir cerita tadi.

Lalu HaeHun,ini sebenarnya iseng doang habisnya Author gemes ngelihat kalau dua orang ini lagi berdiri bareng—photonya nemu diGoogle sih, ,kalau banyak yang suka bisa deh author banyakin juga momentnya tapi gak sebanyak Kaihun . Donghae punya alasan kok kenapa dia sebegitu terobsesinya dengan ,jujur author ngakak geli waktu bagian ini—kok kesannya Author menistakan Abang Donghae banget ya, informasi saja Donghae itu bias Author makanya author nistakan di #taboked.

SAATNYA BALES REVIEW-REVIEW :

 **Exolweareone9400** : bener,Kaihun memang musuhan buka pintu udah kejawabkan—Jongin siseme sekseh berkulit secoklat karamel# Naga bonar a.k.a Kris-Gege entar muncul kok tunggu aja. #kedip-kedip

: iya,Kaihun straight juga, Sehun emang manis,haha tapi Jongin belum ketumpahan manisnya Sehun,udah Abang Donghae duluan. Jongin boro-boro,cinta aja belum khahaha#ditendang. Yang ngGebrak pintu sampe jebol udah kejawabkan.

Dan masalah saran,thanks banget aja ngsih saran or kritik,author mah seneng banget .Sebagai author newbie saran dan kritik adalah bukti karya saya .Makasih authornya siapa readernya siapa, mah author yang bilang

 **Sehunaprillia** : tenang aja dah,Haehun momentnya bisa diatur. #dicekekJongin

 **Daddykaimommysehun** : pelan-pelan aja jgn dibawa pusing,ff author memang rada membingungkan tapi ini udah gaya penulisannya, Kaihun dibanyakin,WANI PIRO.# aja.

 **Ohunie** :

Author Blue68 : heh,Abang Donghae noh ada yang setuju ama Elu bang.

Abang Donghae: terimakasih, *deepbow* pergi,beberapa saat kemudiaN dateng lagi ngebawa _sesajen_.

Author Blue68 : buat apaan, #negukludah-serem

Donghae : selametan.

Author : #nutup .Next.

 **YunYuliHun** : Jreng-jreng,chukkae anda mendaptkan seonggok wajan bekas #uthordicincang. Syukur deh dibilang lucu,daripd dibilang kagak , padahal genrenya Romance/Supernatural,sebenarnya lebih tapi krena Cuma 2 genre yang tersedia jadi yang segitu .

*Komat-kamit*,moga-moga Chap.2 msih bkin ktawa dan bukanny bkin ngantuk .

 **Auliavp** : haha, naksir dan tambahin lagi Dongek sgt terobsesi akan ,yang biasnya Dongek..please jgn bunuh saya.

#masangwajah-terharu, gomawo buat kata .

 **Minnie16** 3 : Chukkae Minnie-ssi anda reader ke-2 yg mndptkan wajan bekas #authordikubur,tebakan anda benar.

 **Ohhhrika** : *berlindungdibaliktubuhSehun* ekhem, mianhe moment Kaihunnya dikiiiiiiiit bgt#authorkabuur

Alasanny,Kaihun masih sring saling todong tangan, aja .

#masangwajah-terharu eps.2 , gomawo,hiksu—hiks,buat ucapan FIGTING-nya.

 **Hunhunie** : hehe, sorry gaya penulisan author mmg beginilah adanya,ini bru awal mmg sdikit gak jelas, udah lanjut entah mengecewakan atau tidak.

Chan99 : ini authornya siapa readernya siapa, Makasih kembali dah. Harusnya author yg berterimaksih krena Chan99,sudi memberi review absurd #i'mhappy.

 **D.W Cokroleksono** : kita kompakan,author jg agak geli tpi Donghae yg karakternya begitukan jarang,jadi yaah lucu ,kalau lucu jg sih #kgakykin

Tao,lagi entahlah author jg tidak tahu dia dimana #pasangmukabingung

 **oohSenna** : hahaha, Dongek lumayan asem tmbhin lemon makin kecut,#authordihajar. Dichapter ini sudah terjawab, dan membuka pintu SI kamjong,Kai, Item,Cookies,aaah namanya KIM ,author khilaf salah menyebut abang Jongin.

LAST NOTE :

 _ **Jangan bosen review ne,oh ya kalau chap.2 mengecewakan please kritik/saranaja ne di kotak Review. Chapter depan , 3 atau 4 hari lagi,author pengen bener-bener maksimal,dan gak sembarang update, sekali update kalau lama berarti sekitar 2 chapter yang author update.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Main pair : Kaihun Couple**

 **Cast : Exo ber-12**

 **Genre: campur aduk.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik author, kagak mungkin cerita standar dan banyak Typo gini author copy paste dari Orang(yaelah,author belagu. Peace) EXO milik Tuhan,Ortu dan SM-E of course.**

 **Please.**

 **Enjoyed.**

 **Butuh Kritik dan Saran.. Reader yang pernah follow or Favorites,Gomawo ne. Silent Readers nongol dong yeth.**

 **Judul 3 :** _ **Cappu-cappu boy(?)**_

BRUUGH!

Sehun ambruk seketika dengan nafas tak beraturan,sedangkan Jongin ia tetap tegak berdiri. Karena baginya berpergian dengan menggunakan Teleport bukan hal baru baginya. Ia meringis , tetapi ia masih mengingat sih bagaimana sensasinya saat pertama kali ia baru menyadari memiliki kemampuan Shield dalam bagian Teleport.

Itu mimpi buruk benar-benar mimpi terburuk selama ia hidup dan buruknya lagi itu adalah kenyataan, eeeungh berapa kali dia mengatakan kata 'buruk'. Lupakan saja.

Meski ia benci setengah mati dengan makhluk berkulit putih seputih susu ini, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi khawatirnya ketika melihat Sehun dalam kondisi sangat _down_ seperti saat ini.

Sehun tiba-tiba memiringkan tubuhnya dengan wajah menghijau –Hoeek— dan muntah detik itu juga. Jongin semakin memasang wajah khawatir.

"are you oke, _Cheese_?" tanyanya tak yakin .

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum ya ekhem terlihat manis dimata Jongin tapi Jongin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran yang menurutnya sangat laknat baru saja –Jongin mengedipkan mata bingung ketika Sehun menyuruhnya untuk membungkuk , walau curiga ia pun menuruti perintah Sehun yang pastilah berujung kalau _kakinya tidak bengkak_ pasti mereka berdua akan berdebat _hal tak penting_ .

PLAK!

"Hei ! " pekik Jongin kaget ketika jidatnya dipukul telak oleh Sehun.

Sehun berdiri dengan kepayahan sambil memegangin kepalanya yang terus saja berputar tak jelas rasanya pusing sekali , meski begitu ia masih sempat-sempatnya menyunggingkan senyuman merendahkan sembari berkata sinis"siapa juga yang membutuhkan pertolonganmu , Cookies-Man"ujarnya , benar-benar mengaktifkan hawa panas dan membuat kepulan asap imajiner dikepala Jongin.

Dalam kondisi apapun , Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Albino _tengik_ bermulut _setajam silet_.

"dengar ya , _Cheesy Boy_ . Kalau bukan karena aku , kau sudah disantap bersih oleh Si Mesum . Dan jangan lupakan si Iblis yang sama pervertnya itu memang dia tidak bermain dengan kita tapi bisa saja dia memaksa kita untuk bercinta dengan gelas-gelas kimia absurdnya atau yang lebih parah kita dicekoki ratusan rumus Matematika yang sampai saat ini bahkan AKU tak mengerti apa fungsinya."jelas Jongin semangat sekali.

Sehun melongo, matanya mengerjap 1 atau dua kali hanya untuk memastikan dan mengorek telinganya apa dia baru saja mendengar Kim Jongin berbicara panjang lebar. Haha , itu menarik juga untuk didengar . Ahh, Sehun sempat kebingungan juga siapa yang dimaksud [ Si Mesum dan Si Iblis] bahkan dia merasa kepalanya semakin berdenyut hanya memikirkan dua julukan baru itu –Jongin dan otak konsletnya yang susah untuk dipahami Xi Sehun.

Kedua kelereng Crimson Jongin berkeliling,dia merasa mengenali tempat kapan dan dimana,entahlah Jongin tidak begitu yakin?

Dinding berwarna silver pudar , sofa empuk berwarna hitam elegan , keramik hitam . Sumpah Jongin pernah masuk kedalam sini, tempat ini semacam Ruang Guru atau hanya perasaannya saja yang sedang menipunya mentah-mentah?

"heh , Karamel Man?"

"hmm.."balas Jongin jengah karena dipanggil Karamel Man tetapi tidak juga protes sadar mulutnya hanya akan berbusa jika menyuruh _si Tengik_ itu untuk berhenti memanggilnya , Karamel Man.

" kau dengan otak jeniusmu itu tahukan kita berada dimana?"

Jongin menoleh cepat kearah si Sehun memberi tatapannya yang setajam mungkin ditatap begitu Sehun sempat bergidik namun sadar dirinya _lelaki_ juga ia pun membalas tatapan itu dengan pelototan.

"ehem-ehem"Jongin langsung berdehem gugup juga mengalihkan pandangan karena dibalas pelototan oleh Sehun, ia merasa ngeri. " tentu saja aku tau , tapi aku tidak yakin kita berada dimana ."

"intinya kau tidak tahu, _Grandpa_ ."sindir Sehun dengan memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Grandpa berarti Kakek yang juga menjurus masalah ingatan alias Pikun?

" dibandingkan kau , pengendalianku akan Shield masih lebih baik . Dengar ya _Cheese_ , kau tadi hanya menghantam horden dan bukannya menerbangkan Si Kyuhyun dengan Wind **sialan** Shieldmu itu."balas Jongin bersungut-sungut, kesal juga lama-lama kalau tidak membalas mulut tajam Sehun.

Sementara Sehun mendengus dia tak membalas karena apa yang dikatakan Jongin sepenuhnya benar bahkan ia tak memiliki celah untuk membela diri.

Mata Madu Sehun pun ikut mengedar ke arah sofa, kemudian ia berbalik dan merasa kaget saat baru menyadari ada seseorang disana Di meja kerja terdapat seorang guru.

Wutt~ wutt~

Sehun menarik ujung blazer biru Jongin , si pemilik blazer menghempaskan tangan Sehun kasar. Sehun berseru tanggung" _Cookies_ Sialan , berbaliklah!"

Dengan enggan Jongin berbalik , untuk kedua kalinya blazer biru nya ditarik lebih kuat " apasih jangan bertingkah imut ,kau itu tidak imut sama sekali! " bentak Jongin masih belum menyadari keberadaan orang lain disana selain mereka berdua .

Sehun memanjang wajah sinis.

DUGH

."siapa yang bertingkah imut, Karamel Man."balas Sehun jengkel, sekaligus menendang Jongin yang entah mengapa gagal terus menghindar dari tendangan Sehun.

DUGH!

"ADOH!"Bahkan tendangan Sehun semakin kuat membuat Jongin memekik keras,"Jangan memasang wajah sok manis!"protes Jongin sempat-sempatnya memprotes padahal sekarang ia tengah meloncat-loncat kesakitan, kakinya berdenyut akibat tendangan Sehun yang selalu saja mengeluarkan tenaga jika tengah marah atau bertengkar.

"aiiiish."

"KALIAN! PILIH DETENSI ATAU KU MASUKAN KE JAMBAN!"

Keduanya mematung lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan jantung seakan bertanding siapa yang paling cepat,Oke stop itu terlalu berlebihan.

Ternyata ingatan Jongin tidak salah , ini memang ruang guru—mencengkam, suram dan dingin tidak salah lagi ini Ruangan milik Yifan as Kris. Dia adalah dari sekian guru yang masih sering menegur mereka berdua bersama dengan Mr . Lee Donghae, juga Mr. Cho Kyuhyun.

Melihat kedua biang onar itu bungkam dengan wajah memutih mirip mayat hidup, Guru Kris menghela nafas lalu tersenyum manis, sadis .

"hah~, kalian berdua . Bisakah sehari saja untuk tidak bertengkar dan menyasar ke ruanganku. Ternyata pengendalian mu akan Shield masih ada dilevel rendah alias Nol besar, _Jongin-kun atau bisa ku panggil Kai-kun_!"kata Mr. Kris sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sok prihatin.

Sedangkan Jongin kini tengah mencibir jengkel , dia sangat suka Nama Kai yang merupakan Nama untuk Shieldnya tetapi kalau di imbuhi –kun rasanya seperti..

"Kai-kun?"koor Sehun sembari menukikan alisnya dalam,ia nampak berpikir keras"coba aku menyebutnya dengan cepat, Kai-KUN, Kai-KUN , ~"Jongin menghela nafas keras , baru saja dia akan berkata seperti itu tetapi Si Tengik ini sudah menyebutnya dengan nada dan wajah yang benar-benar mengundang untuk ditabok.

"HAHAHA, ..."seru Sehun bahagia sekali melihat wajah jongin yang setiap detiknya semakin berkerut kusut, "diam kau!"bentak Jongin sembari membuang muka.

Hidih Jonginkan manusia bukannya jelmaan _Ayam Kalkun_ yang hidupnya di padang pasir yang panasnya tidak manusiawi itu,ya .

Dia itu lahir dari persilangan _appa dan ummanya_ , bukannya _appa dan kalkun_.

"sudah puas tertawanya , Pretty Meong?"

"hah?"Sehun tidak konek dan Jongin menahan tawanya.

"apa yang lucu, Kai-kun?"di luar dugaan Sehun pikir Jongin akan marah tapi kenapa ia mendapatkan wajah Jongin yang , apa Jongin sedang Blushing .

'ke-kenapa Sehun nampak lucu dan imut ketika menyebut nama ku begitu,eh apa—apa aku bilang Sehun imut dan lucu—Hell, otak ku benar-benar sudah rusak bergaul dengan si Tengik ini' teriak Jongin frustasi , wajah memerahnya telah hilang.

" jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan begitu."ancam Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum iseng"kenapa memangnya , Kai-kun~ ,Kai-kun~ ?"seru Sehun sembari tersenyum semakin imut dia mendekati Jongin dengan kaki melangkah riang, Jongin mendelikan mata merasa ngeri ia memundurkan kakinya 3 langkah lalu berakhir dengan Sehun mengejar Jongin berputar mengelilingi Ruangan .

Si pemilik ruangan pun hanya mendesah pasrah, meski wajahnya sangat lempeng dan tak terlihat emosi sedikitpun padahal dalam batinnya ia tengah memaki kedua biang onar yang kini berlari-lari kejar-kejaran dengan tak tahu diri kesana-kemari menghancurkan tatanan ruangannya yang amat rapi.

"SEHUN!"Teriak Jongin tak tahan karena Sehun terus-terusan mengejar dengan wajah imut begitu.

"APA?"Balas Sehun kini menghentikan langkahnya.

"kalian sudah menikah?"

"TIDAK!"teriak keduanya atas pernyataan yang diajukan oleh Mr. Kris

Mr . Kris mengangguk acuh tak acuh, jemarinya sibuk menekan-nekan pada layar ponselnya berbincang sejenak pada seseorang diseberang sana.

Tuuut , sambungan terputus.

"kalian tau, sebelum kalian tiba-tiba tersasar ke sini Ada pengumuman setiap murid diharapkan untuk tidak menggunakan Shield . Tapi, tadi Mr . Kyuhyun melapor padaku kau dan Sehun melanggar hal itu dalam satu waktu, ooh pasti kalian tidak Seidiot itukan sampai tidak menyadari kalian tersasar ke sini karena siapa?"

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan,

1 detik

2 detik

Mr. Kris memakai Earphonenya.

3 detik

Mr . Kris memilah musik yang di sukainya menekan volume hingga tingkat paling keras masa bodoh kalau-kalau telinganya tuli itu lebih baik daripada harus mendengar pertengkaran absurd dan aneh dua orang juniornya didepan sana.

Lalu selang beberapa detik tepatnya detik ke-4 , dua manusia berbeda kulit itu saling mendelik dan berteriak " apa lihat-lihat!" kemudian saling membuang muka .

" dasar Kulit Karamel!" dumel Sehun dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu.

" Kulit keju,!"

"Cookies Boy!"

"Kepala pitak"

"Anak kalkun?"

"tengkorak berjalan,"

"Cappu-cappu boy—"

Jongin mengernyit bingung"apaan tuh?"tanyanya benar-benar tidak mengerti dan merasa ingin menangis saja , kenapa sih kalau sedang bersama Sehun tingkah Cool nya yang disukai para cewek sirna dengan mudahnya, bahkan pertengkaran ini membuat Karakternya semakin keluar jalur saja.

" kulitmu tidak jelas warnanya kadang membuat otak ku berdebat , apakah kulit mu itu serupa dengan Cappuchino atau Coklat. Heh , Cookies Man kenapa sih kau itu tidak jelas sama sekali!"

" alasan macam apa itu?" teriak Jongin dongkol , " otak mu itu yang tidak jelas , aneh-aneh saja!"ujar Jongin geleng-geleng heran , dia lalu melirik ke arah Guru Kris .

TUING!

Jongin memundurkan wajahnya ketika sudah berdiri di samping " ASTAGA ! IBLIS! Eeeh —maksud ku ! Mr. Kyuhyun " sambung Jongin keceplosan , Guru Kyuhyun cuek saja .

"aku dapat amanah , dari Kepala Sekolah Leeteuk ? kalian mendapat detensi , aah Jongin kau ikuti aku dan Kau Albino cantik kau ditunggu Daddy Mokpo di perpustakaan?"

Sehun ber-hah ria , karena dia tidak tahu siapa Ayah Mokpo yang dia tau Mokpo itu Ikan peliha—benar juga . " maksud anda , Lee Donghae —Sir?"tanya Sehun ragu-ragu wajahnya kini pucat lagi, Kyuhyun mengangguk cuek dia mendekat ke arah jongin menyentuh pundak Jongin—bukan mau grepe-grepe .

Jongin meneguk ludah pasrah .

 _ **Singh~**_

Mr. Kyuhyun dan Jongin menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Meninggalkan wajah Sehun yang merasa ngeri— satu ruangan ditempat sepi bersama Si Mesum itu , lebih baik Sehun berhadapan dengan _dementor_ saja, eh tidak deh itu sih sama saja.

" kenapa kau masih disini, pergi sana ! menganggu privasi saja."omel Guru Kris yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, Sehun mendengus tanpa berkata apapun dia keluar dari Ruangan .

.

.

.

Kenapa sih dari sekian Guru harus si GURU PERVERT itu yang memberikannya detensi, kenapa tidak Guru Eunhyuk atau Guru Sulli saja kan lumayan—meski wajah dua guru itu pasti akan berekspresi tegas dan cuek bebek itu masih lebih baik daripada berhadapan dengan wajah tampan si Guru Donghae yang terkadang pervertnya kelewatan kalau sedang bersamanya.

Didalam setiap detik Sehun melangkah sengaja ia memperlambat langkahnya, dan ketika ia mendongak diujung sana ia menemukan wajah Panda a.k.a Si Huang zi tao yang tengah sibuk menggoda siapa itu ciri-cirinya—mata bulat bening bersuara merdu aaah benar itu Do Kyungsoo ,

Huang Zitao sepupu jauhnya yang dengan kurang ajar selalu datang dan pergi seperti _jelangkung_.

Koridor tengah sepi karena pastinya mereka telah kembali ke asrama masing-masing, ooh Poor Kyungsoo, walau Sehun 100% sebal pada Jongin dia tidak ada rasa kesal sedikit pun pada sahabat Jongin satu itu, jadi karena khawatir Sepupunya yang lumayan pervert itu melakukan yang tidak-tidak , pada akhirnya Sehun berlari tanpa suara selain ingin balas dendam , Sehun juga berniat menyelamatkan keperjakaan Do Kyungsoo—namja kalem yang merupakan ketua asrama Biru itu.

Hiiiis, mati kau panda'inner Sehun berteriak keras , wajahnya suram dengan awan mendung hitam berkelebatan diatas kepalanya.

.

Di Posisi Tao dalam mode on—proses PDKT Kepada Kyungsoo yang entah selalu gagal dan entah kapan akan jadiannya—Tao yang selalu berekspresi genit dan Kyungsoo yang selalu memasang ekspresi Limit. Paduan yang tidak mungkin bersatu—tetapi Dasar Tao namja ngeyel yang punya ambisi berlebihan itu, sampai sekarang belum menyerah tuh.

"Hello, my Owl?"sapa Tao dengan suara seraknya yang sekseeh, sementara yang disapa hanya balas menatapnya datar dan tak minat.

'mau apa sih bocah jelangkung ini, tidak tahu apa aku sedang sibuk'inner Do berkomentar, eeung—ternyata tidak hanya Sehun yang memberikan julukan jelangkung ternyata Kyungsoo juga begitu.

"Dio—dear ! dimana _anakmu(Jongin)_ kok aku tidak melihatnya ?" tanya Tao, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya imut.

ANAK!dia masih perjaka kok belum punya istri. Dasar Panda Jelangkung'umpat Dio didalam benaknya lagi.

"kenapa diam? hmmm?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, matanya membola ketika mendadak Tao tersandung[eeh salah terjeremab kearahnya], penyebabnya karena ada seseorang ooh itu Sehun[menendang bokong Tao].

Kyungsoo ingin tertawa rasanya,tapi tidak jadi saat merasakan tubuh tinggi Tao jatuh ke arahnya—dan..

BRRRRUGH!

Tubuh kecilnya tertindih oleh Tao, yang kini berwajah gelagapan dan juga tidak santai"Ma—maaf , Kyungsoo? A-aku tidak..."gagap Tao , dia memang suka menggoda Kyungsoo tapi kalau untuk berbuat tidak senonoh dia masih pikir-pikir apalagi sekarang Kyungsoo berada dibawahnya dengan wajah putih yang memerah—What Tao ingin berteriak gemas rasanya , Kyungsoo dan WAJAH MERAH MERONA sangatlah manis.

Glare !

"ehehe, baiklah-baiklah ! kenapa menatapku begitu,Dear—" jeda . "—minta ku cium?"ucap Tao setelah berdiri tegak dan menghindar dari tendangan kedua yang dilayangkan orang—aah itu Sehun , Tao baru sadar untung saja dia tidak langsung membalas tendangan yang telak mengenai bokongnya, tangan Tao melambai seolah berkata –hello,Sehun— dan si Panda memasang wajah santai tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali , karena tidak adanya dia disamping Sehun hampir saja keperjakaan Sehun direnggut oleh , manusia bertittle Mesum dan merupakan ayah SAH DARI Ikan bernama MOKPO—Alias Mr. Lee Donghae.

"mati kau, JELANGKUNG!"

Slash~

Ctak!

Tao menjetikan jemarinya dan waktupun terhenti, dia berencana kabur tentu saja sebelum pergi dia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo hingga berada dalam posisi berdiri, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada kening Do Kyungsoo , menciumnya lembut dan berbisik " Wo ai ni,Kyungsoo ?" dan berlari dengan cepat , menuju dimensi lain atau tepatnya Toilet—karena dia sedang mengalami masalah perut yang tidak lain adalah diare,penyakit perut tidak tau diri yang datang tiba-tiba.

 **Wolf~**

Setelah Kepergian Tao , mendadak semuanya bergerak lagi. Sehun mendengus menyadari Tao menghilang dalam sekejap inilah mengapa dia memberikan julukan jelangkung untuk Tao—panda itukan pengendali waktu,yang bisa menghentikan waktu kapan saja dia mau.

"kemana dia?"tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan diantara keduanya, kemudian kedua mata Kyungsoo menatap Sehun lalu memberikan senyuman manis"Sehun, kembali ke asrama ne! Kau dari asrama merahkan, aku heran kemana ketua asramamu?"

"i-ya, aku inginnya sih begitu! Tapi aku—eumm ada detensi"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan"kalian berdua bertengkar lagi,?"tanya Kyungsoo dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun " ya sudahlah , hati-hati ne?"ujar Kyungsoo lalu berbalik pergi.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo agak bingung kenapa dia yang tadinya berbaring jadi berdiri tapi dia kemudian mengingat—kata Jongin si Panda jelangkung itu _pengendali waktu_ , jadi prediksi Kyungsoo sebelum pergi Tao pasti membuat tubuhnya dalam posisi berdiri dan pergi . Kyungsoo hanya berharap si panda jelangkung itu tidak berbuat aneh-aneh, misalnya Mencium keningnya begitu.

Sehun yang ditinggal pergi sedang menunduk lesu ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju—perpustakaan.

"kau harus bisa Sehun,jangan kalah dengan guru Mesum itu! Yaah—harus berani."gumam Sehun, dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

EXO

.

.

Malam hari saat makan malam di kantin.

Tao melangkah santai dikoridor yang terang karena terdapat penerangan disetiap koridor jika malam hari. Bibirnya bersiul-siul pelan dengan nada yang berubah terkadang panjang lalu pendek memelan lalu ke nada tinggi—jika menyatu terdengar mengerikan, karena mirip dengan nada lagu Lingsir wengi.

"apanya sih yang seram dari lagu ini,menurutku sih biasa saja?"komentar Tao menghentikan acara bersiul-siulnnya memilih untuk bersenandung saja.

Krieet! Tubuhnya membeku, wajahnya berubah ngeri.

Krieeeeet!

"eomaaaaa!"dan Taopun lari terbirit-birit.

Yeah, bolehlah Tao bersombong diri karena tidak takut dengan lagu begitu tetapi kalau merasakan atau melihat secara langsung—aaah, dia seperti orang kerasukan.

Dasar Panda.

###

Didalam ruangan dengan ukiran unik dan nampak bersejarah .2 orang manusia dengan tinggi yang hampir sejajar berdiri berhadapan, berkontak mata dalam waktu yang lama kemudian salah seorang yang lebih dewasa memecah kesunyian.

" **Dia akan memulainya."ujar Seseorang dengan wajah datar,dengan suara merdu seindah petikan harpa yang beradu dengan tempo beraturan.**

" **benarkah?"suara lainnya menyambut ucapan tersebut.**

" **kau harus _menjaganya_ ."kembali suara merdu itu berujar.**

" **baiklah!"dan disanggupi oleh suara kedua.**

###

Sesampainya dikantin yang cukup ramai di isi oleh para siswa, Tao berdehem sejenak memasang wajah Cool padahal wajahnya sudah seputih mayat jadi mau bertingkah sekeren apapun yaah jatuhnya pasti muka ketakutan yang terlihat—Tao dan sifat Jaimnya.

Terlalu pusing atau masih berusaha menormalkan jantungnya yang masih saja berdetak tak karuan, Dengan seenak perutnya dia duduk disalah satu kursi panjang milik siswa Asrama Biru—sedangkan dia sendiri dari Asrama merah—sekaligus menyeruput segelas es jeruk milik orang lain tak memperdulikan sepasang mata onyx yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi terganggu.

Slurrrp—slurrrp,

"segarnya~"gumam Tao.

"Kau—"Tao menoleh kearah sumber suara,matanya berbinar senang"apa kau berniat mencari masalah—atau otakmu sedang error hingga tersasar ke Meja kami(Asrama Biru)hah? Micheso panda!"

Di Sekolah ini kantin memiliki deretan panjang meja dan kursi yang tersusun rapi sesuai Asramanya juga kelas masing-masing.

Bukannya marah atau tersinggung karena dikatai—Error, Huang Zipanda alias Tao. Kini merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum tipis"Hey, My Owl?"panggil Tao jauh dari nada genit.

"apa mau mu?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi Limit, ciri khasnya.

Melihat Ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seperti itu lagi . Tao tersenyum saja dan berkata" Hai, Kyungsoo~"berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya kali ini suara Tao berdendang genit, membuat Kyungsoo bergidik tanpa lupa membawa nampannya yang masih berisi makanan , Kyungsoo segera beranjak berdiri menggeser bokong sejauh 3 meter.

Matanya memicing tak suka dan mulut berseru"berani kau menggeser bokongmu,aku bersumpah besok pagi kau jadi panda sungguhan yang mati mengenaskan karena terkubur dalam tanah."ancamnya tak main-main.

"huuu! Aku takuuut~"berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirannya,bibir itu kembali menyenandungkan nada suara beraksen genit"kok,Kyungie jahat Tidak baik loh menyumpahi orang~"sambung Tao mengimbuhi kalimat bijak yang tentu saja tidak mengena sama sekali karena diucapkan dengan nada—absurd(menggoda)bagi para gadis tapi(menjijikan)bagi Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdecih dengan bersungut-sungut dia memasukan satu suapan sup kedalam mulutnya,cukup puas saat Tao tak bergerak barang seinchi biarlah wajah Tao yang berekpresi sok manis dan terkesan di sangar-sangari(?) walau memang berkarisma.

But,the hack sampai matipun Kyungsoo tidak akan mengakuinya, sekali, dua kali makanan berkuah segar itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba mata Kyungsoo berbinar terang saat mendapat kakak kelas (Favorit)nya kini duduk diseberangnya bahkan kakak kelas Favoritnya menyematkan senyuman manis , Byun Baekhyun itulah namanya Lelaki berwajah imut dengan mata yang berbinar natural seperti ada kerlipan bintang disana.

"Hei, Kyungsoo . Kau sendiri?"bahkan Kyungsoo merasa Suara Baekhyun sangatlah merdu,dia hanya mengangguk-ngangguk antusias tak lupa membalas senyuman Baekhyun tak kalah manis."uukh—well, Tuan Huang kau baik-baik saja. ?"

Tao yang sejak kedatangan Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah masam(tak enak dipandang) cukup menarik perhatian Baekhyun ,Tao melirik sekilas lalu menggeram tak jelas sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekhyun ."abaikan saja,Manusia konyol satu itu Baekhyun—hyung"ini suara Kyungsoo.

Tao semakin semangat menusuk-nusuk ayam panggangnya[yang entah dia dapat darimana] saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo sangat bersahabat ketika berbicara dengan Baekhyun—yang kebetulan adalah salah satu mantannya[salah satu yang terbaik dan juga terkejam[Tao ketahuan selingkuh dan akhirnya dia masuk rumah sakit setelah Baekhyun mengetahui Perselingkuhannya]niat Tao ingin move on dari Baekhyun tetapi sampai sekarang Kyungsoo sangat sulit untuk didapatkan tetapi sebenarnya dia tidak begitu serius untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo kekasihnya karena dia tahu Kyungsoo ada hati Dengan salah satu sunbae mereka Park Chanyeol.

Tapi dia bersumpah, tak sedikit niatan pun untuk mempermainkan Kyungsoo . Dia benar-benar menyukai namja imut itu tetapi dia semakin putus asa karena pendekatannya tak ada kemajuan sedikit pun.

Baekhyun kembali memandang Tao menghentikan acara mengobrol santainya dengan Kyungsoo.

" Tuan Huang , kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

Apanya yang tidak apa-apa ,aku sedang cemburu asal kau tau'dumel Tao dalam benaknya.

"tidak ko k, Byunnie~. Aku pergi dulu yaa—lain kali kita berbicara face to face tanpa kehadiran manusia bermuka dua"sindir Tao , Kyungsoo mencibir dalam diam saat Tao berbalik pergi. Baekhyun mengedikan bahu tak habis pikir.

Tidak sadarkah Kau Tao ,kau juga bermuka ,ish.

"hei, Kyungsoo .Ku dengar dari Minseok Si Huang selama seminggu ini berusaha mendekatimu dengan cara yang unik dan lucu(ini didengar Minseok dari para Fujoshi tentu saja)?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tak minat dan juga menggeleng"yeah Melakukan proses pendekatan,.Kau tau Baekhyun-hyung aku tidak mengerti kenapa para cewek sangat mengidolakannya..."Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak hanya untuk meminum seteguk es jeruk yang tersisa setengah[setengahnya diminum Tao]"bahkan menurutku jika dia memang berniat mencari perhatian..."lagi Kyungsoo meneguk es jeruknya hingga habis tak bersisa.

"...cara pendekatan yang dilakukannya sangat menyedihkan"tandas Kyungsoo kejam,terakhir dia mengangkat mangkuk itu lalu menyeruput kuahnya dalam sekali teguk—efek rasa jengkel karena kekonyolan Tao yang membuat kepribadiannya yang selalu kalem—sedikit terseret menjadi ikut-ikutan konyol selama seminggu ini.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa,beginilah jika mereka berdua mengobrol dibandingkan Baekhyun .Kyungsoo akan lebih sering berbicara panjang lebar tentang betapa konyolnya Kim Jongin atau betapa menggelikannya Huang Zi Tao, "Hello, kembali ke sini . Baekhyun ?"

Ctak'Kyungsoo menjetikan jarinya berhasil menarik Baekhyun kembali kealam sadar dan Baekhyun yang ketahuan melamun dan bukannya mendengarkan Do Kyungsoo kini terkekeh malu.

"sudahlah , Baek-hyung. Aku ingin bertamasya dikoridor dulu."ucap Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan kosong.

 **To Be Continued, Next To Chap.4 ... ^_^**

 **A/N :**

 **Cuma mau bilang :  
**

 **Kemarin memang masih banyak banget Typo, tapi suer deh udah di edit sana sini tetep aja banyak ngilang gitu kalimat nya. Sumvah author bahkan malu setengah hidup kalau ngelihat Typonya naudzubilah banyak banget. Miris, beginilah newbie yang bener-bener newbie yang perlu banyak belajar, oke stop dulu.**

 **NEED KRITIK/SARAN, SUMVAH AUTHOR SENENG BANGET ADA YANG MAU NGASIH TAU SOAL KESALAHAN AUTHOR.**

 **yang udah follow and favorite Ff ini, Reader yang udah ngikutin dari Chap 1 sampai Chap 2 jangan pergi,Ne.**

 **Reader baru,selamat datang di dunia author yang penuh ketidakjelasaan tapi semoga saja~menghibur.**

 **Silent Readers yang bahkan hampir mendekat 500 orang lebih, Nongol dong komentar pedes juga kagak apa-apa, author ikhlas yang penting jangan menghina para pemain yang ada didalam Fanfiction yang AUTHOR buat.**

 ***Deep Bow***


	4. Chapter 4

Rupanya karena Ini Tao Sehun kesal, tapi dia merasa bersyukur juga sih bayangkan saja Tao tidak datang ke perpustakaan untuk menculiknya sudah pasti hal mengerikan terjadi padanya.

"Ayolah,Sehunna. Kali Ini saja.."rayu Tao dengan ekspresi memelas yang ,bagi Sehun itu mengerikan untuknya.

"Ogah."balas Sehun jutek, sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan kusam dan nampak lelah.

"please, kau tega aku disodomi lelaki ngondek asrama sebelah yang suka nongkrong di WC . Aku hanya ingin menguntit Kyungsoo dan menemaninya berkeliling koridor malam ini,aku kasihan dia selalu sendiri jika bertugas."

"ya sudah kau sendiri saja."

"tidak ,aku ta..."

"intinya kau pengecut. Idiot."Tao mengigit bajunya, menahan lengan Sehun dan ia membelalakan mata terkejut"kau demam Sehunna, kenapa tidak bilang."protes Tao kini langsung berlari kearah dapur berniat mengambil baskom dan sehelai handuk kecil guna mengompres Xi Sehun.

Sehun tidak melihat kepergian Tao dia langsung berlalu mendengus lelah, dia mengabaikan Tao dan melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya siap meloncat dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya yang empuk,hhh membayangkan ke-empukan kasurnya saja membuat Sehun tersenyum autis.

Belum selangkah dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia merasakan kerahnya ditarik—wajahnya mengkeruh tak suka ditambah mata pandanya yang bahkan lebih tebal dibandingkan Tao semakin menambah intesitas betapa menyeramkan ekspresi Sehun saat ini.

Sehun berbalik dan dengan kasar membanting tubuh sepupunya itu keatas lantai tetapi spontan ia melompat dan memekik ngeri"SIAPA KAU!"Seru Sehun saat mendapati yang dibantingnya bukanlah Sepupunya tetapi orang lain.

"shhhh,diam. Aku sedang dikejar iblis berwajah Angel."bisik orang itu wajahnya mengkeret ngeri, pundaknya bergidik berulang kali, Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti namun paham seperti nya orang asing ini tengah ketakutan dengan enggan ia mengangguk.

"siapa kau,?"ini suara Tao yang kini sibuk meneguk air minum isotonik dari botol yang ia ambil dari dapur,tangan kirinya membawa baskom berisi air es dan handuk kecil tersampir dipundak kirinya. Sehun memandangnya mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh Sehun dan lebih memfokuskan diri pada manusia berdimple manis didepannya, ia menyuruh Xi Sehun untuk berbaring dan dengan perhatian Tao mengompres dahi Sehun, si empu walau menolak tetapi membiarkan Tao mengompres dirinya.

Mata Sayu, bibir merah tebal dan lembab, dimple yang dalam dan menggoda"ommo,kau manis . Siapa namamu?"Tao berteriak tanggung, ia berusaha untuk tidak mencium pemuda asing yang nampak menggemaskan dengan dimple dipipi kanannya.

Orang asing itu mengerjapkan matanya,lucu."err,aku Zhang Yixing dari Asrama Merah yang baru pindah dan baru sampai beberapa menit lalu."

Sehun dan Tao saling pandang"kau baru sampai?"ulang Tao.

"Iya."jawab Yixing singkat, dia menatap takut-takut kearah pintu yang terbuka seolah ia merasa akan ada monster atau semacamnya yang akan masuk melalui pintu kamar asrama milik kedua sepupu ini.

"bisakah kau menutup pintumu."mohon Yixing, Tao menurutinya.

Tao menatap wajah asing itu prihatin , baru sampai saja sudah ketakutan seperti itu apalagi kalau sudah berada 2 tahun di sini'pikir Tao keheranan sekaligus merasa kasihan.

"leganya~"ujar Yixing setelah merebut botol isotonik Tao dan meminumnya hingga habis, lalu mengulurkan botol kosong itu kepada Tao si empu sendiri mengambilnya dengan wajah mencibir jengkel.

Tao membuang botol isotonik itu ketempat sampah,dan kembali memandang wajah asing itu"ada apa denganmu,kau seperti dikejar monster saja?"Yixing menggeleng cepat,dan berkata ngeri"yang ini lebih mengerikan daripada monster, Dia secantik malaikat tetapi sekejam Iblis."

Tao menaikan satu alisnya,"maksudmu siapa? Dari ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan tadi hanya satu orang yang punya dan dia eeum—siapa ya, ah benar Kim Junmyeon diakan ketua Asrama kita Asrama Merah. Kau benar-benar idiot berurusan dengan manusia itu. Dia memang cantik dan nampak baik tapi kalau sedang emosi,hiih dia seperti sedang PMS saja. Menyeramkan ."ujar Tao sembari membaringkan diri disofa besar kamar Asramanya, memasang wajah ketakutan benar-benar berniat membuat Yixing semakin ketakutan. Oh,Meaan Tao dan otak jahilnya.

"kau boleh beristirahat disini,jika kau ingin nyawamu selamat. Pakai saja kasur kosong itu"dan Sehun dengan jeniusnya menambahi intensitas otak negatif yang sudah ditanamkan oleh Tao sebelumnya, Well dua sepupu yang mungkin sama-sama berotak bengal dan jahil .Rupanya kau salah masuk dan salah meminta pertolongan Zhang Yixing.

Istilahnya lepas dari kandang Kadal malah masuk ke kandang Buayab, Malang sekali kau Yixing.

Yixing yang tentu saja langsung percaya, membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang tidak lain adalah milik Tao, si empu sendiri sedang asing membaca komik dan berbaring nyaman diatas Sofa.

 **Main pair : Kaihun Couple**

 **Cast : Exo ber-12**

 **Genre: campur aduk.**

 **Disclaimer : Milik author, kagak mungkin cerita standar dan banyak Typo gini author plagiat(yaelah,author belagu. Peace) EXO milik Tuhan,Ortu dan SM-E of course.**

 **Please.**

 **Enjoyed.**

 **Butuh Kritik dan Saran.. Reader yang pernah follow or Favorites,Gomawo ne. Silent Readers nongol dong yeth.**

 **Judul 4 :** _ **Mati tapi tidak Mati**_ **.**

 **Hari disaat Sehun melewati masa Detensi.**

Sehun memijat lehernya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menutup lalu terbuka lagi lalu tertutup lalu..

"HUNNIE-CHAN."

-Terbuka sepenuhnya . Sehun menggenggam Bolpoin birunya erat,matanya yang kini digelantungi oleh mata panda hitam menyebalkan membuat mata cantiknya kini sedikit mulai menuliskan kalimat yang terangkai bak cacing kepanasan diatas kertas putih tak berdosa.

Yang berbunyi"aku tidak akan melanggar peraturan lagi dan tidak akan berpacaran sembarangan lagi,dan tidak akan berkelakuan ganjen lagi juga akan menghilangkan sifat mesumku dan aku'

Srak!

Sehun merobek kertas putih itu dengan bolpoinnya,dibandingkan menuliskan sebaris kalimat dia merasakan tengah menulis jawaban essai yang panjangnya tak manusiawi .Bedebah, Mokpo tengik, .

"sudah baris keberapa?"tanya Donghae sembari tersenyum . Sehun nyaris terjungkal menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah Donghae saat ini .

Tapi,Sehun diam memilih untuk memfokuskan pandangan kaburnya untuk menuliskan kalimat panjang bak pidato membosankan diatas kertas putih tak berdosa , entah mengapa Sehun rasa adu tonjok dan tendang bahkan mungkin adu bacok dengan Kim Jongin si Karamel Man itu masih lebih baik.

"Hunnie-chan, kau ngantuk ya?"tanya dengan nada menyebalkan, Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak mencolok mata Donghae biar sekalian buta saja, sudah tahu Sehun mengantuk masih saja bertanya.

Mata madu Sehun melirik jam dinding perpustakan yang kini menunjukan jam 2 pagi, Detensi bedebah yang bahkan tidak bisa berbicara namun mampu memotong waktu tidurnya.

"Hunnie-chan, Gege-mu sudah punya kekasih atau belum?"

Srak!

Sehun merobek kertas dekilnya untuk kedua kalinya, wajahnya sangar dan mengerikan . Melihat hal itu Donghae meneguk ludah."dia cantik sekali,apa aku boleh menjadikannya istriku.?"

"Guru Donghae ."panggil Sehun lembut namun menusuk,"pertama, Hannie-gege itu cowok macho setulen-tulennya, dan kedua sampai bumi kiamat bahkan mungkin aku menjadi kakek-kakek aku tidak akan sudi mempunyai Gege pervert sepertimu."ujar Sehun sarkatis, sembari menulis kalimat tengik detensinya dengan semangat berlebihan atau pelampiasan kekesalan , begitu sulit membedakannya.

"waaah, kalau kau marah wajahmu semakin manis saja."

Srak!

Untuk ketiga kalinya kertas tak berdosa itu robek ditangan dingin milik Xi Sehun ini bukan karena salah, tetapi karena ucapan Donghae .

Habis sudah, tulisan terapi yang ia tulis sepenuh hati dan malas setengah hidup kini habis tak berbekas dan terlepas dari bukunya,Oh Mati Kau Donghae pervert .

Spontan Sehun berdiri,"Kau!"jeda."PERGI KE NERAKA SANA! Hiaaaaa."

Swooooosh!

"Uwaaaagh!"

Dan berakhir Guru Donghae yang menempel di dinding bak tokek buntung karena terpaan Wind Shield , Sehun yang tumben tidak salah sasaran.

Bruuugh!

Donghae jatuh keatas lantai, Dia berdiri dengan susah payah meraba-raba dinding agar bisa berdiri tegak, sok kuat dia berbalik dengan langkah tegap ia berjalan menuju arah Sehun tak lupa ia menyematkan Seringaian diujung bibirnya.

"menurut para Fojushi bidadariku, Kau dan Luhan itu sangat mirip tetapi bagiku tidak sama sekali."celetuk Donghae nampak baik-baik saja padahal sehabis diterbangkan oleh Xi Sehun dengan tenaga penuhnya."dia cantik dan menawan, sedangkan kau Jelek dan nakal."ucap tak lupa tersenyum iseng apalagi mendapati wajah Sehun yang memasang wajah tak terima.

'apa dia bilang,Luhan-gegeku yang ganteng bak pangeran itu dibilang cantik dan menawan. Oooh, si Pervert minta diterbangkan lagi rupanya.'oh,Mr Donghae salah paham. Sehun memasang wajah tak terima bukan karena dibandingkan tetapi terlebih atas 'pujian' namun menurut Sehun KATA CANTIK adalah Hinaan bagi Gegenya.

"Peduli setan."Sehun kembali mengangkat telapak tangannya dan membuka lebar-lebar,dia siap menggunakan Wind Shieldnya lagi."Ke laut sa.."

Ziing!

Tubuh Sehun terpental ke atas meja, "wadaw!"ia memekik sakit karena kepala dan bokongnya mendarat duluan.

"Eh, tidak deh. Kau itu cantik juga kok, tadi itu Cuma becanda ."Donghae kembali menggoda Sehun, lagi dan lagi tanpa kenal rasa lelah.

"Cecunguk pervert,mati kau!"

Donghae menaikan alis matanya, kedua tangannya menumpu tubuhnya disamping kiri dan kanan Xi Sehun, ia menundukan wajahnya memasang wajah setenang patung matanya bergerak tenang memandang wajah Sehun yang kini memasang wajah geram dan emosi.

"aaah,kau mengumpat padaku. 25 point ku curi dari nilai poinmu dibagian Biologi. Hmm, 75 dikurang 25,hhh. Miris sekali nilaimu Hunnie-chan."ucap merasa kasihan padahal wajahnya lempeng dan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu."balas Sehun datar dengan emosi menantang.

Donghae mengangkat tangan kanannya jari telunjuknya menyusuri wajah Xi Sehun dengan gerakan sensual, Sehun bukannya tak mau melawan bukan karena tak bisa tetapi Donghae itu memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat orang tak bergerak dan jika ingin bisa Saja Si Daddy Mokpo ini mengendalikan tubuhnya sesuka hati.

"kau manis,aah aromamu manis seperti Wine. Sangat enak."bisik Donghae nafas dinginnya menerpa leher Sehun yang kini memejam mata begitu erat ia merasa lemah karena tak bisa berkutik, seharusnya selagi sempat akan lebih baik menerbangkan Si Pervert ini sejauh mungkin agar dia bisa mengerjakan detensi dengan tenang dan pulang kekamarnya dengan tubuh masih utuh sepenuhnya namun itu hanyalah harapan yang mungkin terwujud.

Dia sudah terpojok, tinggal bergerak sedikit saja maka habislah sudah.

"fuuuh, boleh tidak aku menyentuhnya..."tanya Donghae , ditanya begitu Sehun hendak menjawab namun pertanyaan itu bukanlah ditujukan untuk Xi Sehun melainkan untuk orang lain.

"kau itu semakin payah saja. Kau selalu datang menganggu ketika aku akan menyentuhnya. Dasar benalu , cepat Keluar."perintah Donghae kesal.

Ziing!

Merasa telah bebas dengan kasar Sehun mendorong tubuh Donghae lalu berdiri dipojokan dengan wajah takut dan tubuh gemetaran.'siapa dia aku tidak mengenalinya.'pikir Sehun kalut, merasakan sifat Donghae saat ini lebih agresif tetapi lebih dingin dibandingkan sebelumnya ketika Kim Jongin sekali lagi tersasar atau muncul disaat yang tepat.

Jongin tersenyum tenang, mata crimsonnya berpendar keunguan didalam remangnya cahaya."aku tidak sudi membagi _Musuhku_ dengan Vampire brengsek seperti mu , Tuan Lee ."ujar Jongin santai, ia melangkah mendekat sosoknya amat tampan dibawah terpaan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela.

"Vampire?"koor Donghae merasa lucu kemudian tertawa berlebihan"Hahaha,kau terlalu banyak menonton film fantasy. Freak"ujar Donghae kini wajahnya berubah drastis, matanya memicing tajam dengan pendar kemerahan berbanding terbalik dengan milik Kim Jongin.

"dunia kita sekarang adalah dunia fantasy. Tuan Lee "balas Jongin tenang, auranya nampak menguar Sehun bahkan hampir tak mengenali sosok Jongin yang seperti ini kecuali Kulit kecoklatan Jongin hal itulah satu-satunya yang Sehun ingat.

"siapa sebenarnya kalian berdua."tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, merasa tidak suka menjadi orang yang paling bodoh karena tak memahami pembicaraan dua manusia yang kini saling berpandangan tajam dengan jarak 2 meter.

"kami manusia biasa, Hunnie-chan."

 **Wolf~**

"Sehunna."

"woaaah!"

Tao datang dan menghentikan waktu, tetapi ia membiarkan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam Shieldnya dan membawa Sepupunya untuk pergi dari situ."kenapa kau bisa tau aku ada disini."tanya Sehun bingung,Tao hanya tersenyum dan membawa sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya kembali ke Kamar Asrama.

 **Wolf~**

Waktu berputar kembali, Donghae dan Jongin memandang geram saat menyadari Sehun telah menghilang. Keduanya sama berpikir satu hal, pastilah Si pengendali waktu itu yang membawa Sehun pergi.

"gara-gara kau! Dia hilang. Dasar penganggu."seru Donghae membanting Jongin kedinding lalu pergi begitu saja dengan wajah muak yang amat kentara.

Jongin bangkit perlahan, ia berjalan tertatih biarlah dia terluka yang terpenting Sehun telah selamat. Karena, jika Sehun jatuh ketangan yang salah semuanya akan berakhir mengerikan dan dia tidak ingin berakhir dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

 **To Be Continued, Next Chap.5 ^_^**

A/N

 **Sorry, Chapter ini kurang greget dan nggak lucu, malah nambah Cast Tuh si Unicorn muncul. Dan author mau bikin Suho jadi Uke,haha pengennya sih gitu. Yixing jadi Seme yang lugu gimana gitu kayaknya unik .**

 **Oh,iya Kalau Kyungsoo lebih baik sama siapa Si Panda atau si Rapper alias Chanyeol.**

 **Dan Tao balikan lagi dengan Baekhyun, atau Reader mau nentuin pairnya. Tulis aja dikotak Review ne. Kalau kagak ada yang koment ya udin Pairnya jadi gini : Kaihun, Taosoo , and Chanbaek , yang lain nyusul.**

 **Last Word : RnR please. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer : Pure milik Saya, kagak mungkin fanficition banyak typo gini ctrl+v dari *smbongamatgua*

Pair : Kaihun karena authornya Kaihun Lover, (seriusan,kagak yakin yesungdalah)

 **Judul : Apa awal dan akhirnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan dimakan *eh* dinikmati...**

8 Pagi

22 Maret 2015

Lee Donghae bersenandung pelan mengikuti irama musik yang berasal dari I-pod yang tersambung dengan kedua headset yang bertengger manis -dikedua telinganya,kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celana- ciri khasnya yang selalu memasang Image cool. Tapi akan berbeda jika ada sosok Sehun di sekitarnya , bersiaplah kau sesak nafas jika itu sampai terjadi.

Koridor itu cukup ramai tetapi damai meski sesekali terkadang beberapa murid cewek memandangnya lalu terkikik pelan -sedikit membuatnya bergidik,entahlah dia juga tak mengerti Wanita dan Imajinasinya itu terkadang susah diMengerti sekaligus menakjubkan- perkumpulan para Fujoshi- dan sebagai Guru Cool plus populer ditambahi embel-embel Gentlemen.

Lee Donghae si _Teacher wannabe_ yang Cool selalu menghargai juga menganggumi Imajinasi( **yadong** )para wanita( **yang selalu membuatnya mimisan** ) luar biasa.

Ketika kakinya berpijak dikoridor lantai 2 yang tadinya tenang kini sedikit berisik karena beberapa gadis(Fujoshi dan Straight)berbisik-bisik tetapi pada dasarnya telinganya tajam bisik-bisik itu terdengar seperti sebuah obrolan biasa.

"Lihat-lihat itu sitampan dari Keluarga Lee—"

"benar-benar. Kyaaa,siapkan kamera -aku tidak mau ketinggalan Moment nya dengan Si Sehun atau pria tidak lurus lainnya..hihihi"sahut yang lainnya.

"aaah—pangeran tampanku—"

"Keren- "

"Memukau- "

"Perfect Teacher- "

Setiap langkahnya bisik-bisik kekaguman murid cewek terus terdengar -percayalah walau wajahnya bisa dijajarkan dengan tembok(hati)Lee Donghae tengah tersenyum-senyum bangga dan bernarsis-narsis Ria.

"—ah Suami impian—"

Donghae spontan memperlambat langkahnya yang tadi sedikit mendengar suara itu berasal dari arah depan.

"apanya yang suami impian- Seris?"sebuah suara terdengar oleh telinga Lee Donghae ,dan ia cukup tertarik karena kali ini suara itu suara pria—ah 2 pria.

"Yaa,dia memang suami impian,tampan,kalem, dan yang pasti dia Tajir—gehehe. Kau tidak tertarik dengannya Master Eunhyuk?"

"cih- si Pervert itu tak lebih dari seorang pria yang bersembunyi diketiak orang tuanya- "suara yang membuat Lee Donghae tertarik itu terhenti sejenak dengan was-was dibalik wajah temboknya Donghae tengah menunggu"haaaah,rasanya ingin kuculik lalu- "suara itu terhenti lagi dan dia semakin penasaran, sumpah Donghae merasa tidak asing dengan suara asing itu.

"Lalu akan kucabik-cabik wajah angkuhnya itu."

Sett—

Ketika kepala Eunhyuk Menoleh kekiri, sorot coklatnya menemukan 2 sosok pria dengan beda tinggi juga warna kulit yang berbeda.

"he-hei,Lihat Master dia menoleh ke arah kita"salah seorang yang lebih pendek berwajah imut mulai gelagapan saat Donghae mendekat sedangkan pria tinggi berkulit sedikit gelap –eksotis- memandang malas diarah Donghae datang.

"memang aku peduli"balas Eunhyuk berhasil memperburuk keadaan, Seris dengan senang hati kabur dari Situ.

Donghae kini berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok yang memanglah tidak asing, Eunhyuk si Kepala Asrama Biru –yang berisi benalu bernama Kim Jongin.

"apa masalahmu, Master Dance?"tanya Donghae coklatnya memandang intents tubuh yang lebih tinggi beberapa inchi darinya.

"Masalahku, tidak ada tetapi mataku terasa akan rusak karena melihat kau tebar pesona seperti itu"

"Tebar Pesona?hahaha , di lihat darimananya aku tebar pesona. Bilang saja Kau Iri Master Eunhyukkie"

Eunhyuk mendengus jijik,"kau menjijikan, Iri kepada orang kekurangan perhatian saja otakku masih waras untuk melakukan hal menggelikan seperti itu."ujar Eunhyuk pedas.

"Kau?"desis Donghae.

"Apa?"tantang Eunhyuk.

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya, sewot dan tak sengaja mendapati sosok Sehun yang berjalan sambil melamun tepat ke arahnya."HUNNIE-CHAN~ "

Sehun mendongak, matanya berputar karena kesal.

Donghae berlari lalu berpose seolah-olah akan memeluk Sehun, dan tentu saja si Albino cantik menghindar dengan gesit. Detik itu juga wajahnya mengkeruh."mau apa kau kali ini?"

"aku kangen denganmu."

"tapi, maaf saja aku tidak."

"kejam sepertia biasa,huh!

Eunhyuk pergi menjauh.

" _Fuckin Shit_ , kau melepas feromon sialanmu lagi."

Donghae tersenyum manis"hahaha, begitulah."

Sehun berjalan mundur dan –bruuk- ia merasakan telah menubruk seseorang ketika berbalik dan mendapati Kim Jongin, tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Dugdugdug – jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Morning, Cheesy."sapa Jongin, wajahnya nampak sumringah. Ia mengeluarkan telapak tangannya dari kantong celana lalu menepuk puncak kepala Sehun –perilaku yang mungkin akan jadi kebiasaan mulai sekarang.

Sehun bungkam menundukan wajahnya, pipinya memerah sempurna dan itu terlihat manis dimata Jongin.

"isssh, penganggu. Kenapa sih kau datang saat aku tengah bermesraan dengan Hunnie-chan~"Donghae memberikan tatapan muak yang amat kentara, Jongin tetap tersenyum terkesan sinis.

"Morning Sir."

Dan Jongin menghilang dengan teleportnya, dan tentu saja menghilang bersama Sehun.

Donghae berdecak.

.

.

"The Heck."umpat Sehun.

"Sorry, kau pasti belum sarapan. Ayo ke kantin."ajak Jongin sembari menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Sehun.

"tidak, dan pergi jauh-jauh sana. Kau ini kenapa sih?"tanya Sehun, dan melepaskan tautannya.

Jongin menaikan kedua alisnya"aku, memang ada apa denganku. Aku hanya mencoba bersikap baik dan ingin akur dengan musuhku. Apa salahnya?"

Sehun pergi menjauhi pintu kantin yang terbuka lebar dibelakangnya.

Zingh~

"mau kemana?"

"ke kelas!"jawab Sehun pendek, tak terkejut lagi ketika Jongin dapat berpindah dengan cepat.

"masih setengah jam lagi, Cheesy?"

"kau?"Sehun memijat pangkal hidungnya"kepalaku seperti berputar, aku tidak terbiasa berteleport sensasinya benar-benar tidak nyaman."lanjut Sehun.

Jongin tertawa"kau akan terbiasa."

"jawab."manik madu itu memberikan sorot menuntut."kenapa kau mendadak bersikap seperti ini."

"aku hanya ingin akur denganmu."

"hanya karena itu?"

"hmm..."gumam Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tatapan penuh dan memantulkan sosok Sehun didalam mata menyelami manik madu Sehun."dan juga.."ia tersenyum lembut,"berterimakasih padamu, karena berkat kau Sulli berubah sekarang?"dan Jongin memberi rengkuhan pada tubuh Sehun, memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh Sehun.

"eng –Jongin."panggil Sehun sembari melepaskan pelukan Jongin.

"wauw, rasanya terdengar manis kalau kau yang menyebut namaku."

"Ya sudah aku pergi, kalau niat mu hanya itu.."

Jongin diam tak menghentikan langkah Sehun, berusaha keras untuk tidak berlari dan menahan Sehun lalu kembali memeluk sosok itu lagi dan berbisik –saranghae, My Enemy- tapi Ia diam dan seakan pasrah terhadap keadaan. Dia bukan siapapun di sini, dan ditanya siapa yang lebih berhak Lee Donghae lah yang berhak atas Sehun.

A/N

Cerita ini merupakan wujud/bentuk kemalasan author, xixixi. Silahkan timpuk , makin dikit yeth. Kagak tau dah masih ada yang nunggu apa kagak! chapter ini buat **pendinginan doang** . Sekaligus **chapter** SAY HELLO ! siapapun yang baca dan gak ngasih review. Tidak apa-apa gue kagak nangis kok sumveh *seriusdah* xixixi, oh iya buat AUTHOR YANG LAIN TETEP SEMANGAT YETH, MESKIPUN REVIEW DIDAPET CUMA SEDIKIT ITU BERARTI NGASIH TAU KALAU KARYA KITA PERLU DISEMPURNAIN LAGI. EAAAA, SABAR YETH YANG BANYAK VISITOR TAPI REVIEWNYA DIKIT. HEMEH, Kok kesannya saya curhat...mianhe... jeongmal miaanheeeee *nyanyibarengSehun*

Next Chapter sebenernya(Mungkin)... Please enjoy selalu. okeee


End file.
